Jane Hook
Jane Hook is the daughter of Captain James Hook, main antagonist from the play "Peter Pan", the children's novel "Peter Pan and Wendy" by J.M.Barrie. She is a rebel more by attitude than Legacy choice, although she is more interested in pillaging, looting and generally bolstering her reputation as scourge of the seven seas than chasing after an annoying, flying, petulant little girl, no matter how much Pan's cockiness irritates her. She is accompanied by Esmee where ever she goes. 'Portrayal' Her English voice actor would Jennifer Hale, voice actor known for her roles as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat, Black Cat in Spider Man, Animated Adventures, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa and Ms. Keane from the Powerpuff Girls, Sam and Mandy from Totally Spies!, Samus in Metroid Prime and June and Avatar Kyoshi in Avatar the Last Air Bender, to name a few. In live action, Heather Doerkinson would be a wonderful match. She's tall at 5'10 and has a lineup of fantasy roles and an incedibly apt withering stare. 'Character' Personality Jane is equally aloof, black hearted and melancholic as her father, treating her peers and crew as little more than dogs and despising most forms of socialization. She's dangerously inclined to knee jerk violence, so sitting next to her in class is a bit of a roulette, and passing her can lead to serious gouges. She's vain and takes quite some pride and time in her appearance, believing presentation is truly good form, but will, on occasion, become so deeply melancholy she will become a tangle of snarled hair, smudged makeup and rumpled clothing. These occasions she is at her most dangerous and prone to spontanious gutting. Appearance Jane is taller than average height with fair,rich, British skin and curly black hair that varies from ringlets to snarls, depending on the level of care, highlighted with intenesely red streaks. It usually sits in relatively bushy curls, swept over her left eye. Her eyes are the same forget-me-not blue as her father and she inherits the odd trait of a spark of red in them when she is about to kill. She has a curvacious figure and is heavily tattooed (Close Ups of the Tattoos are pending, but you can see one sleeve in her beach shot). Her right hand is severed at the wrist and scarred along her forearm. She straps a cap onto it which she usually fits a hook to, but the apparatus can vary from a claw to a dirk depending on her needs. 'Fairy Tale- Peter Pan' The Work Peter Pan was a play written by the Scottish Playwrite J.M. Barrie in 1904. It was later adapted into the novel form in 1911. Although not a true fairytale, as it's considered a children's story, but in the perameters of Ever After High, which accepts the other famous childen's story "Alice in Wonderland" and the nursery Rhyme "Little Bo Peep" it qualifies her for a place at the school. In 2006, by Geraldine McCaughrean won a competition to write the official sequel and came out with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_in_Scarlet%7CPeter Pan in Scarlet, which is also part of Jane's Legacy. The Tale Peter Pan is the tale of the throughly ordinary Victorian children Wendy, John and Michael Darling, living at number 14 in London with their Mother Mary and their father George. Throught he conniving of the eternal spirit of youth, Peter Pan and their very own childish whims, the Darling Children get spirited away to a place that exists in the minds of all children and on the Second Star to the Right and Straight on Till Morning- Neverland There they encounter a whole number of trials and tribulations, from saving a princess to eating imaginary meals. Neverland is beset with dangers, from man eating animals to mermaids who want to drown you, but worst of all is Captain Jas. Hook, the only man the Sea-Cookever feared. He as a deep hatered of Pan, not just for cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile, but for his irritating and infuriating smugness. The story climaxes with Hook and his Pirates kidnapping the children and poisoning Pan. However, the plan fails and Tinker Bell is poisoned instead, but revived with the belief of children around the world. Pan swears "Either Hook or Pan" and fights the Captain, until bereft of his swods, he jumps overboard, straight into the jaws of the waiting crocodile. Later, in Peter Pan in Scarlet, it's revealled he does not die, as nothing ever truly dies in Neverland. Instead, he is wasted down to a ragged thing by the stomatch acid of the crocodile. Managing to keep his strength up by eating the crocodile's eggs, he slices her open and escapes, becoming Ravello, and taking over a circus. When John, Wendy and the Lost Boys return to Neverland to repair the damage done from the Great War, Ravello joins them on the treasure hunt Peter takes them on. He gradually tricks and grooms Peter into becoming a young version of himself, but is thwarted in the end and attacked by the Darling's dog. Wendy covers him in his pirate coat and gives him a goodnight kiss. He wakes much later as Hook once more, desiring revenge on Peter. There is no Neverland without Peter Pan, but there is no Neverland without Captain Hook, either. How does Jane come into it? There are no Mothers in Neverland outside of the Maze of Regrets, so there is some debate over Jane's parentage. All anyone knows for certain is Captain Hook reclaimed the Jolly Roger some time after the events of "Peter Pan in Scarlet" and had with him a babe, barely able to walk. The pirates that returned to his banner dared not ask, and the Captain was disinclined to speak. However, the truth is an important part of the story, and is known to Jane herself. In the time after recovering back to his old self and before having the Jolly Roger rebuilt, Hook took to wandering the shores, recouperating his memories and love for the sea as both he and Neverland regained their old strenth. Upon his wanderings he discovered a sack washed ashore. It wasn't unusual for things to wash up ashore as other lands weren't terribly far away- Wonderland, Oz, Narnia and Avalon all bordered the tiny little Neverland Isle. So with a great deal of curiosity and greed (Pirate, after all) he opened it, expecting treasures or some sort of wonderful goods. Instead there was a baby girl. Now Hook could not work out how the babe had survived so very long in a sack in the sea and wondred at the meaning, and he decided, upon thinking it over one day and one night, that it must be a gift from the sea, whom he had loved so dearly and loved still. So he took the girl and raised her, fending off Peter's attempts to kidnap her with prosessive protectiveness that surprised even him. Shecame to be his daugher, for in Neverland, if you believe something long enough, it is so. 'Relationships' Family She loves her father in the way only a pirate can. With cannon fire, hair raising insults, the occasional gratuitious over gifting of chests full of dubloons or pearls, spreading rumours in taverns about how awful the other is and copious amounts of rum Jane has a large number of younger siblings of varying degrees of niceness and nastiness. After raising her, James Hook took a fondness to collecting children, although whether he is trying to recreate his success in creating a heartless monster like Jane or trying to fix his mistakes is unknown. However, what IS known is she pays little attention to her younger siblings, unless they need assistance. Blood is thicker than seawater, after all, and she knows which one she prefers on HER decks... Friends She's cautious friends with the wily Joan Silver, daughter of Long John Silver. Althrough they have a great deal in common, they are both wary of the other, being so full of trechery themselves, they know exactly what the other is capable of. They occasionally brush past each other and will conspicuiously not attack. Pet She considers Esmee her pet, and poor Esmee doesn't know any better, as she was raised where everyone is treated like Hook Snr or Hook Jnr's dogs. Romance Her standoffish nature and general inclination to slicing throats open has made her one of the hardest catches in the sea. Naturually, the nefarious pirating folk and various blackguards, bounders and scoundels often send her gifts of jewels, silks, furs, heavy weaponry and love letters lavishly written in crocodile blood on human skin. She rarely responds, but always keeps the gifts. 'Outfits' 'Basic' 'Legacy Day' (Due to discovering in the novellas that all Ever Afters wear their parents/altered versions of their parents' Legacy day outfits Jane's will be undergoing a slight change up) IN PROGRESS Getting Fairest COMING SOON = 'Mirror Beach' (This was drawn before the Mirror Beach line came out, so she will be getting a redesign that matches the canon style soon!) IN PROGRESS Hat-Tastic Tea Party IN PROGRESS! Thronecoming COMING SOON! Spring Unsprung COMING SOON Through the Woods COMING SOON Fairest on Ice COMING SOON 'Way to Wonderland' COMING SOON Date Night IN PROGRESS! Sugar Coated COMING SOON Enchanted Picnic COMING SOON School Spirit COMING SOON 'Upcoming Art' Jane's creator is a prolific artist and alternative fashion designer and Jane is one of her favourite subjects. Below is a list of all the art planned to date for Jane. Bolded are in progress at this very moment 'Ever After High Canon Styles' To keep her rooted in the Ever after High universe, and because it's fun, Jane gets her own version of all the outfits released by the Ever After High toy line, in the EAH toy line style. *'Getting Fairest' *'Legacy Day' * Hat-Tastic Tea Party *Thronecoming *'Mirror Beach' * Spring Unsprung * Through the Woods * Fairest on Ice * Way to Wonderland * Date Night * Sugar Coated * Enchanted Picnic * School Spirit 'Ask Jane Hook Tumblr Answers' Jane answers questions posed to her on her artists tumblr (she will soon to have her own, independant Tumblr account) and in her Deviant Art section. If you want to ask her something, you can comment on her profile, or go here to ask her on Tumblr, or here to ask her on Deviant Art. *'How Jane lost her hand' *Does she get along with her father? *Does she believe she's the hottest pirate alive *What she wears under that dress *Who's her tailor *What she'd do if Jack Sparrow stole her hat *Her favourite Treasure *How she feels about Angelique Reaperess attending Ever After High *What she'd do if her crew was endangered by sirens *Does her problem with clocks extend to digital? *The most random thing she's ever stolen * Can she turn into a cute kitty? * How hard is it to dress with a hook for a hand? 'Other' And all the other things that simply dont fit in any of the above catagories. *Animated Burlesque Cabaret Jane Hook *Hugs and cookies from Fluffle Puff *Universal permission to draw * Tooth Bounty 'Triva' *Her gold blood is in reference to the little known fact that Captain Hook has very thick, yellow blood. In the novel, it's referenced only as "Unusual" but J.M. Barrie revealed the colour as yellow in his lectures on Hook at Eton in 1927 *If asked, Jane will tell you she lost her hand when one of Neverland's crocodiles, goaded on by Peta Pan, grabbed it and tried to drag her underwater and devour her. She will tell you that Esmee severed her hand off at the wrist to save her. However, the truth might be more horrifying still... for if you ask Noodler (with his hands on backwards), he might tell you in a hushed voice about stumbling through the jungle at night, following the Captain and his daughter, thinking they might be headed towards some hidden treasure stash that might be worth haveing a casual look-see through later. He will glance around nervously and draw closer still, telling you how they didn't go into a cave or grotto, or dig deep into a big red X, but stopped at a grove and met with Peter and his daughter. You will see the sweat bead on his forhead as he whispers, barely audiably, that there was a barrel chested man with a key shaped tie pin and a stern moustache. He will swear to have been only able to hear a little of what the stranger said- how he spoke about "destiny" and "keeping the story pure" and how "it was done this way, before the stroy begins, so it will be done this way again", the Captain's eyes were red as murder and Pan gnashed his little white teeth as they listened. He will wince as he recounts Jane pulling up her sleeve with reluctance, about the stranger grabbing ehr arm to keep her still and speaking harshly to little Peta, who had her sword drawn but had tears in her eyes. He will tell you how he ran through the bush in terror as the little girl chopped and chopped, weeping the whole time, how he barely saw Smee and his daughter crashing though calling for their Captains. Hot blooded battle was one thing, but the cold blooded man with eyes like ice was another. *Her most prized possession is a pair of matching pistols her father gifted her on her ninth birthday. She shot three crew members to celebrate. *Her colour choice of red is to reflect the fact that it is the colour of "the blood of angry men". Jane is clearly also a fan of the arts. *The Crocodile that pursues Jane is not the same one as the one in her father's tale. The fate of that one was revealled in Peter Pan in Scarlet. This one is a decendant of the first, and is said to be the one that grabbed her hand (but in truth was fed it after Peta was forced to cut it off, specifically to give it the taste for Hook's flesh that's so important in her Destiny) *Jane took her own ship after a screaming battle with her father over his habit of smoking his twin cigars in the captain's cabin. Her ship is called "Lady Luck" and has performed some amazing pirating manouvers in tandem with "Jolly Roger" that either ship alone could not do. Both father and daughers find this arrangement pleasing. *Since the original crocodile incident, all the residents of Neverland have seen the wisdom of having ticking crocodiles, and habitually feed them clocks as soon as they are old enough to open their mouths wide enough. *There are no Mothers in Neverland outside of the Maze of Regrets, so there is some debate over Jane's parentage. All anyone knows for certain is Captain Hook reclaimed the Jolly Roger some time after the events of "Peter Pan in Scarlet" and had with him a babe, barely able to walk. The pirates that returned to his banner dared not ask, and the Captain was disinclined to speak. There is rumour he found her washed ashore, tied up in a sack that had been thrown out to sea, but no one knows how much truth there is to that. *Jane was named after Wendy's daughter, who appeared in the epilogue of the novel. *Her luggage is crocodile skin. It's the hide of a greatly loved Uncle of the crocodile who stalks her. She takes great delight in taunting her foe with this fact. *Jane's been seen hanging out with Lizzie Hearts fairly frequently, and the rate of attacks on ships baring the Hearts flag has dropped dramatically, while attacks on ships from Narnia, Oz, Avalon and other bordering Islands have increased. There is rumour and suspicion Jane may be Privateering for Lizzie in an attempt to rebuild the Hearts fortune after having been forced to leave it behind when Wonderland was contaminated. There are rumours stating she and Lizzie may be best friends foverer after... but they're both so dredfully unapproachable no one wants to ask. *Jane's look is based on the Hook played by Jason Isaacs in the 2003 live action film version of the book. Jane Hook.png|Jane's profile image. Jane Hook and Esmee.jpg|Jane and Esmee on their way to Ever After High for the first time. Janes Legacy Day.jpg|Jane's Legacy Day dress that went through about a million colour combinations before I gave in settled on her standard red and gold. It's not tea Time.jpg|Jane does NOT like the tick tick ticking of clocks- and Maddie finds out it is most definitely not Teatime! Armed of the Beach.jpg|Jane armed for a beach outing. She always keeps the Crocodile in mind when she's near the sea Ask Jane Hook 2.jpg|Ask Jane a question! Or ask Esmee... its probably safer that way... Ever After High Style Jane Hook.jpg|Jane in the Ever After High Style. Ever After High Style Jane Hook Card.png|Because Character cards seem to be the thing one does in the fandom Jane Damned Straight.gif Winter Jane.jpg|Jane garbed for Winter and displaying her creative talents. She seems very pleased with her efforts Heather 0053darker.jpg|Heather Doerkensen, the actress I'd choose to portray Jane Guys You're Into.jpg|Question about guys Jane's into. It seems she's not picky, they just have to be rich and servile. jane_hook_by_cinn_ransome-d73mjmr.png|A Valentine gift from Cinn-Ransome of Deviant Art! http://cinn-ransome.deviantart.com/ Wonderland's Privateer.jpg|The lack of attacks on Wonderland ships baring the royal coat of arms has signifigantly dropped, while attacks on rival traders has increased tenfold. It's speculated Jane Hook may work for Lizzie Hearts as a Privateer... Dead Men Tell No Tales.jpg|The tattoo on Jane's left arm, visible in her beach outfit. Lady Luck.jpg|The tattoo on Jane's right arm depicting the personification of her ship, the Lady Luck True Lizzie Hearts Day.jpg|Requested pic from Jane's Tumbr, asking me to draw Lizzie giving Jane all the Heart fruit she colected during the true Hearts Day ball Jason Isaacs Hook.jpg|Jason Isaacs (You may know him better as Lucius Malfoy) as Hook in the 2003 Peter Pan film. This is the version of Hook Jane was based off Captain Jane.jpg|Blinging Jane up to the overly ornamental EAH standard. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Peter Pan Category:Characters of the Month Category:LillyKitten's OCs Category:Royals Category:Pirates